


Rules of the Game

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Language, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: You and Saeran's relationship as been purely physical until one night he changes the rules of the game you two have been playing.





	

                The sun was rising over the horizon when you finally started to stir from your slumber. The faint smell of cigarettes lingering on the sheets. You chuckled to yourself as you stretched your body, your muscles protesting with a sweet ache. You opened your eyes and saw what you always saw. The place beside you was empty and cool to the touch. He had left the bed hours before you awoke as was custom.

                You sighed as you put your feet flat on the floor. Closing your hands into fists you raised them up towards the ceiling, stretching your body once again. Bringing your arms down, you covered your mouth with one of your hands as you yawned. You were always left satisfied with your late night trysts with Saeran. No one knew, and both of you tried to keep it that way. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes you tried to wake yourself up as you walked to the bathroom to shower.

                Leaning into the shower you turned on the water before you stepped back to look into the mirror. Your eyes took in the reflection of your naked body. New kiss marks dotted the underside of your breasts, as well as your abdomen. Your hips had small bruises where his fingers had dug into your skin. You smiled to yourself as you remembered the events of the previous night.

                There was no feeling between the two of you. Just a hunger for another’s touch. Just straight fucking. Neither of you had planned for it to happen, but after one drunken night together you both sought one another out to satisfy your carnal urges. You both were only human, and you both had needs. There were only two rules. Respecting each other’s sexual boundaries and no leaving marks in obvious places.

                You thoroughly checked your body in the mirror to make sure that the second rule had been met. Turning around you looked over your shoulder to look at your back. You splayed out a hand on your hip, trying to put your fingers against the arch of small bruises along your skin. You smiled to yourself when your fingers were off from the marks. His hands were much larger than yours but he knew how to use them when it came to your body.

                You took one last look at your body before the mirror clouded over from the steam of the shower. Your aching muscles relaxed as you stood underneath the massaging jets of your shower head. “Nnngh.” You let out a small moan as you turned your body and the jets hit a tender spot on your hip. You bit your lip and turned your waist to move your hip away from the stream. Tilting your head back you continued the rest of your shower, more mindful of spots that would be more sensitive.

                You gave a relaxed sigh when you wrapped a fluffy white towel around your body. Grabbing a smaller towel to dry you hair, you heard your phone in the bedroom going off. You paused to listen to the ringtone. Smiling you started to leisurely dry your hair. Hanging up the smaller towel you grabbed your brush and started to brush your hair as you causally walked over to your phone. Pausing in your brush strokes you picked up your phone to see a text message from him. _‘Don’t wear panties to the party tonight.’_

                You laughed as you tossed your phone on the bed. Sometimes he just seemed so insatiable, not that you were complaining. At the same time though, he had no right to tell you what and what not to wear. You looked at your phone as if it would move at any moment as you thought about it. “Maybe.” You told the phone before turning your back to go get dressed.

 

                You sat in the audience as you watched Zen’s play. You smiled when you remembered how flirty he was in chats when you first joined the RFA. Then, once you both had met face to face you knew that there was nothing sexually there. You both looked at each other as siblings.

                Crossing your legs for comfort you smiled up at him as he looked back into the audience. You helped him with his lines for this play as best as you could and he asked you to come to opening night. You gave a small wave when his eyes landed on you. You never had an older brother, but the feeling was nice.

                Suddenly a memory of Saeran’s naked body entangled with your own caused you to uncross your legs, only to re-cross them trying to get comfortable again. If Zen, being the ‘big brother’ he was to you, found out that you and Saeran were involved in _only_ that way he’d flip.

                You tapped your fingers against the arm rests of your seat as you tried to pay attention to the play. Your mind kept thinking of what would happen if Zen found out about you and Saeran. You had a good thing going with him and you didn’t want it to be ruined by someone being overprotective.

                When the play ended you stood up with everyone else and clapped your hardest as you smiled at him. The parts you did pay attention to were the ones that you had helped him practice and he did an amazing job. Walking backstage you saw him rush up to you and you gave him a big hug.

                “How was it?” He asked, his eyes looking into yours with hopes of good news.

                “You did an amazing job!” You said laughing and lightly swatting at his arm. “And you were so worried.” Your smiled faded when he cocked an eyebrow as he looked at you.

                “You seem thinner. Are you eating?” He asked looking intently at you.

                “Of course I’m eating! I would never hear the end of it if I didn’t.” You told him with a roll of your eyes.

                He grabbed you hand and twirled you around. “You started working out didn’t you?” He said with a smile. “It’s very healthy for you.”

                You gripped at the strap of your bag. “Yeah. I’ve been doing workouts…of sorts.” You cleared your throat before he could ask anything else. “I’ll see you at the party tonight!” You said with a quick wave before turning around and rushing away from any prying questions he may have had on the tip of his tongue.

                You made it back to the apartment and closed the door with a sigh of relief. “I’ve been sighing too much today. Someone is going to get suspicious if I don’t watch it.” You said to yourself as you held your face in your hands. Taking a deep breath you lightly slapped your cheeks before getting ready for the party.

                You had just finished your hair and makeup when your phone went off again. Smiling you picked it up to see what he texted this time. _‘Give me a pic.’_ You pressed your lips together to keep from laughing. Your cheeks puffed with air before you burst out with laughter. “Nice fucking try.” You said to yourself before you placed your phone back on your bedside table.

                You felt a bounce in your step as you walked over to your closet and grabbed the hanger that held your dress. Holding the dress in your hands you stepped into it and shimmied it up your body. Holding the bodice in place with one hand you held the tab of the zipper at your side with the other and zipped it up.

                Stepping in front of the mirror in the bedroom you twirled and gasped as the material brushed against your bare skin. You saw your phone in the mirror’s reflection and smirked to yourself before turning back to your closet and putting on panties.

 

                You watched the crowed venue as you sipped the wine in your glass. “Are you trying to piss me off?” Saeran’s voice rang in your ear and you smiled.

                “I have no idea what you’re implying, Saeran.” You said without turning to face him.

                “I told you to send me a picture.”

                You looked over your shoulder at him. “Oh, are you going to pout because I didn’t listen?” You faced forward again, but not before catching the twitch his eyebrow made.

                You heard him take a breath behind you and heard him start to talk but was cut short when Zen walked towards you. “Looking lovely as ever, _____.” Zen said when he reached you and gave you a hug. “There’s someone I want you meet!” Zen said as he tugged your hand. Absentmindedly you handed over you glass to Saeran as Zen pulled you after him.

                Saeran grit his teeth as he watched Zen pull you behind him. Swirling the rest of the wine in the glass he felt something strange. His eyes never left you as you stood there with whomever it was that Zen wanted you to meet. _He’s too fucking close!_ Saeran thought as he brought the glass to his lips and downed the rest of its contents.

                Putting the empty glass on the table behind him before walking over to you and Zen. “….major picture.” Saeran heard from the man Zen was talking to as he walked up to where you were. Zen looked absolutely giddy and Saeran slightly shook his shoulders as a small wave of disgust crept up his spine.

                “Zen I think you should do it! This is an amazing offer.” You exclaimed with just as much excitement. You looked over when you saw Saeran standing next to you. “Can I help you, Saeran?”

                Saeran raised his eyebrow at you before slowly smiling. Your eyes widened knowing that it wasn’t a kind smile he was giving you. “Yes actually. There is a guest that was asking me about you.” Saeran said in a flat voice before forcing you to put your hand on his arm. “Let me escort you, _____.” Saeran looked up at Zen who was still talking with the man. With another smile he pulled you away from Zen.

                You grasped the train of your dress as you rushed to keep up with Saeran. Your heart stopped as he started to lead you away from venue. Looking over his shoulder he checked to make sure no one was watching when he opened the nearest door and pushed you inside.

                Your heels clicked against the floor as you looked around. It seemed to be a storage closet, the only light, a small window near the ceiling. There were fresh towels and some cleaning supplies on the shelves. Your back straightened when you heard the lock of the door. Turning towards the door you swallowed hard as the light from the window ominously lit up Saeran’s face. His mint-colored eyes looked hungry as he stepped towards you and out of the light.

                You backed away from him, not paying any mind to what was behind you. When your back hit the cold wall you gasped and reflexively stepped forward, only to be pushed back against the wall and trapped between Saeran’s arms has his had hit the wall behind you. Putting a knee between your legs, Saeran pressed his body against yours. Leaning in he blew cold air in your ear before speaking. “Do you enjoy toying with me?” He asked as he grabbed your wrists and pinned them to the wall.

                “Wh-what do you mean?” Your body shivered in anticipation as you closed your eyes and focused on the places where your bodies touched.

                “Come now, ______. I know you’re not a fucking idiot, so don’t act like one.” He said as he adjusted the hold on your wrists so he held them in one hand.

                Grabbing the train of your dress he started to bunch it up at your hips. You bit your lower lip to keep from moaning as the hem of the dress kept hitting your skin. On your ankles. On your shins. On your knees. On your thighs. You closed your eyes tightly knowing that he was going at an agonizingly slow pace on purpose.

                Moving his free hand under the gathered material, he growled slightly when he placed his hand between your legs only to feel the sleek feel of your panties. “You don’t seem to listen very well today.” He said as he slowly started to run his fingers back and forth in a feather-light touch. You bucked your hips to try to feel more and you looked into his eyes which seemed to be glowing with enjoyment. “If you did what I had asked you to do we could’ve skipped this. But now, I need to teach you a lesson.”

                “N-No I’m sorry!” You blurted out knowing just how devilish he could be when he teased you.

                “Hmmm….too late.” He said as he gently prodded a finger against your entrance through your panties. You gasped and arched your back as his hand tightened around your wrists.

                Saeran watched as you already started to lose control. _That’s right, only_ I _can do this to you. That fucking narcissist wouldn’t have a clue._ Saeran thought as he continued to tease you through your panties. Starting to feel impatient himself, he slipped his fingers underneath your panties. He held back a groan when he felt how wet you were already.

                He looked down at your neck as you shook your head from side to side. Gritting his teeth he thrust his fingers inside you causing you to gasp and arch your back. Taking the opportunity of your exposed throat he leaned in and sucked your skin roughly.

                Your eyes widened when you realized where he was sucking. “Th-that’s breaking the rules! Nnngh…haaaa…” You moaned as he curved his fingers inside you, pressing against your sweet spot.

                Releasing the skin of your neck with suctioned sound he leaned in again. “The rules change as the game does, princess.” He whispered against the mark he left before running his tongue along it.

                Removing his fingers and releasing your wrists he quickly turned you around and started to ball up your dress at your waist with one hand while pulling down your panties with the other. “S-Saeran…stop. Someone will hear!”

                Once your panties where down far enough he reached up to the button of his pants and made quick work in releasing himself. Wrapping a hand around his erect cock he stood behind you, running its head up and down your center. “Then you better keep it down.” He said before thrusting into you.

                Bringing one of your hands to your mouth you bit down on your finger as the fingers of your other hand curled against the wall. His thrusts were hard and deep. You tried to keep from calling out and bit your finger harder as you felt his arm wrap around you. His fingers trailed down your body until they stopped where your bodies connected. Inching his fingers up slightly, he found your clit and rubbed his finger against it.

                “Mmmm…Don’t…I’ll…”

                “Cum?” He whispered in your ear before biting at the nape of your neck. “Unfortunately here, I can’t take my time with you. So I have to make it quick.” He continued to rub his fingers across your clit. When he angled his wrist to gently pinch it he clapped his other hand against your mouth as you screamed out. You heard him groan as your body squeezed him tightly in the throes of your orgasm.

                With a few more thrusts he found his own release. Pressing his chest against your back you leaned against the wall. You both panted as the two of you came down from your high. Saeran grabbed one of the towels on the shelf and wiped himself off before righting his clothes. “Hold it.” You heard him say as you leaned down to start to pull up your panties.

                You watched with wide eyes as he knelt down before you and pulled your panties off, but not before gently kissing your knees. Standing up he let the train of your dress fall to its correct position. You looked up at your panties in his hand. He smiled and twirled them around his finger before shoving them in his pocket. “I’m keeping these.”

                “Those are mine!” You yelled as you reached for his pocket.

                He laughed and grabbed your wrist with one hand while grabbing your chin with the other. Leaning in he pressed his lips to yours roughly. Pulling back his hand slid to the mark he had left earlier. “Everything you are is mine. I’ve changed the game and the rules. Remember them, _____. My princess. You. Are. Mine.” With a bruising kiss he left no room for argument.

                You watched him walk to the door and unlock it. Opening the door he looked back at you, the light from the window lighting his features once again. With a wink and a lick of his lips as he smiled at you. “We’ll continue this later.Be prepared. After everything that has transpired, I don’t plan to let you go… Or let anyone else have you.”

                You watched in slight shock as the door closed. Your hand came up to your neck touching the general area he had marked you. The game had definitely changed, and he had claimed his territory.


End file.
